


Just Like Old Times

by LunaMoth116



Series: Down to Earth [8]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabble, Family, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Post-Series, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoth116/pseuds/LunaMoth116
Summary: Life in quarantine isn’t exactly fun, but it’s not that bad. The Robinson-Nelsons would know.
Relationships: Joel Robinson & Mike Nelson, Joel Robinson/Mike Nelson
Series: Down to Earth [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> _I wanted to write a quarantine fic for these two, but between current events, school and work (which I thankfully still have), my brain doesn’t have much creative juice left. But hey, I haven’t written a drabble in a while! My first-ever fic was a drabble sequence, and it’s always nice to go back to my roots. :) All you need to know is that in this ’verse, Joel, Mike and the ’bots are all living together post-series. Thank you for reading, and I hope you’re all staying safe and healthy!_  
>    
> **Disclaimer:** _Only the inspiration is mine. (For this story, that is — not the characters, etc. I can only hope for that kind of inspiration!)_

Joel thinks — and Mike is quick to agree — that life in quarantine isn’t exactly fun, but it’s not that bad. It’s a lot like old times, actually — being trapped, only able to communicate with others via screens, with just bad movies and the ’bots for company and entertainment. They’ve all certainly been through worse.

At least this time there are some important differences for him and Mike, like being back on Earth, not having to worry about having their oxygen cut off, and being able to watch _good_ movies, too.

But most importantly…this time, they also have each other.


End file.
